banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Cheat code
Cheat Codes in the Banjo-Kazooie series are usually in the form of word or sentences entered in special locations, often enhancing the abilities of Banjo and Kazooie. Some codes can be learned within the game itself, such as codes given by Cheato or other characters. ASM codes in the game source code are hackable to change the game's behaviors with hexidecimal values and opcodes (when debugging roms), but some of them that are altered may crash the game. Banjo-Kazooie Cheats from Banjo-Kazooie can be entered on the Sandcastle floor in Treasure Trove Cove once the Jiggy has been collected. With the exception of the codes learned from Cheato and the Stop 'n' Swop codes, the effects of most of these codes is temporary and they must be re-entered after quitting and opening the file again. Warning: With the exception of the codes given to you by Cheato and Bottles, using cheat codes in the XBLA version of Banjo Kazooie disables saving and does not post your score onto the leaderboards. Once the code is entered, Bottles will ask you to confirm whether or not you really want to use the cheat. From Cheato Each unlocked by finding Cheato in one of three locations within Gruntilda's Lair. The codes can be used multiple times, but they will only double your maximum stock on the first use. *'BLUE EGGS' - Increases the maximum amount of Blue Eggs that can be held from 100 to 200 and refills your stock. *'RED FEATHERS' - Increases the maximum amount of Red Feathers that can be held from 50 to 100 and refills your stock. *'GOLD FEATHERS' - Increases the maximum amount of Golden Feathers that can be held from 10 to 20 and refills your stock. From Bottles Unlocked by playing Bottles' Moving Picture minigame. Effects will disappear after quitting. Furthermore, the minigame must be played again to be able to use the cheats again. *'BOTTLES BONUS ONE' - Makes Banjo's head large. *'BOTTLES BONUS TWO' - Makes Banjo's hands and feet large. *'BOTTLES BONUS THREE' - Makes Kazooie's head and wings large. *'BOTTLES BONUS FOUR' - Makes Banjo's head small and his torso long and sausage-like. *'BOTTLES BONUS FIVE' - Makes Banjo's head small, his hands and feet large, and gives him a sausage body. *'BIG BOTTLES BONUS' - Makes Banjo's head, hands, and feet, and Kazooie's head and wings, large. *'WISHY WASHY BANJO' - Turns Banjo into Washing Machine Banjo. *'NO BONUS' - Returns Banjo and Kazooie to normal. Stop 'n' Swop Note:all codes are separated for ease of viewing. The cheat is all one word, so be careful when entering them. Enter these and events related to the fabled Stop 'n' Swop will be triggered. *'CHEAT NOW YOU CAN SEE A NICE ICE KEY WHICH YOU CAN HAVE FOR FREE' - Ice wall blocking Ice Key in Freezeezy Peak disappears. *'CHEAT OUT OF THE SEA IT RISES TO REVEAL MORE SECRET PRIZES' - Sharkfood Island in Treasure Trove Cove rises from the sea, allowing collection of the Pink Mystery Egg. *'CHEAT A DESERT DOOR OPENS WIDE ANCIENT SECRETS WAIT INSIDE' - Door in Gobi's Valley vanishes, allowing collection of the Blue Mystery Egg. *'CHEAT DONT YOU GO AND TELL HER ABOUT THE SECRET IN HER CELLAR' - Metallic crate in Mad Monster Mansion's cellar opens, allowing collection of the Cyan Mystery Egg. *'CHEAT AMIDST THE HAUNTED GLOOM A SECRET IN THE BATHROOM' - Green Mystery Egg appears on top of Loggo in Mad Monster Mansion's bathroom. *'CHEAT THIS SECRET YOULL BE GRABBIN IN THE CAPTAINS CABIN' - Red Mystery Egg appears on top of the bed in Rusty Bucket Bay's ships's bedroom. *'CHEAT NOW BANJO WILL BE ABLE TO SEE IT ON NABNUTS TABLE' - Yellow Mystery Egg appears in Nabnut's House in Click Clock Wood (winter). Other Codes that are not found within the game and can be used any time. Many of them are most likely debug codes implemented to help game testers work out bugs in the game quickly. The word CHEAT must be entered at the beginning of each code, and a moo will be heard with each letter of the word CHEAT. No sound effects will play while entering the codes themselves except for a final moo when the code is completed. Remember these will stop working once you save and quit. Warning:' Do ''not attempt to use these cheats if you are using the xbox 360 arcade version unless you do not care that nothing will be saved after the point of you entering any of the following codes. Infinite/max Supplies *'''CHEAT BANJO BEGS FOR PLENTY OF EGGS - Infinite Blue Eggs. *'CHEAT NOW YOU CAN FLY HIGH IN THE SKY' - Infinite Red Feathers. *'CHEAT A GOLDEN GLOW TO PROTECT BANJO' - Infinite Golden Feathers. *'CHEAT GIVE THE BEAR LOTS OF AIR' - Infinite air while swimming. *'CHEAT LOTS OF GOES WITH MANY BANJOS' - Infinite lives. *'CHEAT DONT BE A DUMBO GO SEE MUMBO' - Instant 99 Mumbo Tokens. Will remain even after quitting. *'CHEAT AN ENERGY BAR TO GET YOU FAR' - Instantly get eight honeycomb containers. Open World Doors Warning: Do not attempt to use more than two open world/note door cheats in a row. You will be presented with a warning after using three cheats that your game file will be erased if you choose to proceed, and unlike Bottles' unbacked threats of erasing the entire game pak for pestering him in Spiral Mountain, your game file will most definitely be erased. (Oddly enough, this doesn't seem to work on the Xbox 360 version.) If you need to use more than two cheats, save and quit before entering the third. If you want to open worlds and note doors which bypasses this, use the Gameshark codes that are provided in the game codes websites that does this. Open Worlds *'CHEAT THERES NOWHERE DANKER THAN IN WITH CLANKER' - Open Clanker's Cavern. *'CHEAT NOW INTO THE SWAMP YOU CAN STOMP' - Open Bubblegloop Swamp. *'CHEAT THIS COMES IN HANDY TO OPEN SOMEWHERE SANDY' - Open Gobi's Valley. *'CHEAT NOW YOU CAN GO AND TRUDGE IN THE SNOW' - Open Freezeezy Peak. *'CHEAT THE MANSION OF GHOSTS ARE NOW YOUR HOSTS' - Open Mad Monster Mansion. *'CHEAT WHY NOT TAKE A TRIP INSIDE GRUNTYS RUSTY SHIP' - Open Rusty Bucket Bay. *'CHEAT THIS ONES GOOD AS YOU CAN ENTER THE WOOD' - Open Click Clock Wood. Open Note Doors *'CHEAT GO RIGHT ON THROUGH NOTE DOOR TWO' - Open the 180 Note Door. *'CHEAT NOTE DOOR THREE GET IN FOR FREE' - Open the 260 Note Door. *'CHEAT TAKE A TOUR THROUGH NOTE DOOR FOUR' - Open the 350 Note Door. *'CHEAT USE THIS CHEAT NOTE DOOR FIVE IS BEAT' - Open the 450 Note Door. *'CHEAT THIS TRICKS USED TO OPEN NOTE DOOR SIX' - Open the 640 Note Door. *'CHEAT THE SEVENTH NOTE DOOR IS NOW NO MORE' - Open the 765 Note Door. Remove Obstacles *'CHEAT YOULL CEASE TO GRIPE WHEN UP GOES A PIPE' - Raises the big pipe near Clanker's Cavern. *'CHEAT BOTH PIPES ARE THERE TO CLANKERS LAIR' - Raises the two pipes near Clanker's Cavern. *'CHEAT YOULL BE AMAZED NOW THE SWAMP PICCY GRILLE IS RAISED' - Raises the grille blocking the tunnel to the Bubblegloop Swamp puzzle. *'CHEAT UP YOU GO WITHOUT A HITCH UP TO THE WATER LEVEL SWITCH' - Raises the water level near Rusty Bucket Bay. *'CHEAT THEY CAUSE TROUBLE BUT NOW THEYRE RUBBLE' - Removes all breakable walls. *'CHEAT YOU WONT HAVE TO WAIT NOW THERES NO CRYPT GATE' - Removes the crypt gate near Mad Monster Mansion. *'CHEAT DONT DESPAIR THE TREE JIGGY PODIUM IS NOW THERE' - Reveals the Jiggy pad for the Click Clock Wood puzzle. *'CHEAT THE GRILLE GOES BOOM TO THE SHIP PICTURE ROOM' - Removes the grille blocking the Rusty Bucket Bay puzzle. *'CHEAT SHES AN UGLY BAT SO LETS REMOVE HER GRILLE AND HAT' - Same effect as the Bubblegloop Swamp Witch Switch. *'CHEAT GRUNTY WILL CRY NOW YOUVE SMASHED HER EYE' - Breaks the eye of the Grunty statue. *'CHEAT THIS SHOULD GET RID OF THE CRYPT COFFIN LID' - Breaks the lid of the crypt coffin. *'CHEAT ITS YOUR LUCKY DAY AS THE ICEBALL MELTS AWAY' - Breaks the ice ball blocking the pipe to Cheato near the Freezeezy Peak puzzle. *'CHEAT WEBS STOP YOUR PLAY SO TAKE THEM AWAY' - Removes all spider webs. Learn Moves *'CHEAT YOULL BE GLAD TO SEE THE SHOCK JUMP PAD' - Makes the Shock Jump Pad usable. *'CHEAT YOU WONT BE SAD NOW YOU CAN USE THE FLY PAD '- Makes the Flight Pad usable. Banjo-Tooie Cheats from Banjo-Tooie can be entered on the Code Room wall in Mayahem Temple. After a correct code has been entered it will be saved on the code list on the right side of the room. There, each code may be toggled on or off. All of these cheat codes are permanent when toggled on. Most of the cheat codes do not need to be unlocked to enter them, but require entering CHEATO before the desired cheat code and the code itself to be entered backwards; for example, "EGGS" would become "CHEATOSGGE". 'Warning: When you put CHEATO before the desired code and input the code backwards for any codes, Jamjars will warn Banjo that if the code is activated, saving will be turned off and your scores won't be posted to the Leaderboards (XBLA)' From Cheato *'FEATHERS' - Banjo and Kazooie can hold double the original amount of feathers. *'EGGS' - Banjo and Kazooie can hold double the original amount of eggs. *'FALLPROOF' - Falling from great heights will not harm Banjo or Kazooie *'HONEYBACK' - Banjo and Kazooie's energy will be gradually regained. *'JUKEBOX' - The jukebox in Jolly's Tavern now functions (as a sound test). From Heggy Unlocked by bringing the Blue Mystery Egg to Heggy and allowing her to hatch it. *'HOMING' - Makes all eggs (except Clockwork Kazooie Eggs) slightly follow enemies. From Madame Grunty Given randomly when visiting Madame Grunty. *'GETJIGGY' - The signs in Jiggy Wiggy's Temple now tell you where to find every Jiggy in each world. The codes below must always have the player enter CHEATO before the cheat code (the code itself is NOT entered backwards). From the Signpost The far right Signpost behind Jiggy Wiggy's Temple reads, "An egg container followed by Jingaling?" This is translated to be "Nest" and "King". Warning: After inputing this code, Jamjars will warn Banjo that if the code is activated, saving will be turned off and your scores won't be posted to the Leaderboards (XBLA) *'NESTKING' - Allows Banjo and Kazooie to carry an infinite amount of Eggs and Feathers. *Item Totals will state LOTS instead of Numbered Totals. Other *'HONEYKING' - Grants Banjo infinite health. *'SUPERBANJO' - Allows Banjo to move faster. *'SUPERBADDY' - Allows enemies to move faster. *'JIGGYWIGGYSPECIAL' - Opens all worlds. *'JIGGYSCASTLIST' - Allows the player to watch the Character Parade usually for 90 Jiggies. *'PLAYITAGAINSON' - Unlocks all replays, mini-games, and cinema. Gameshark codes Main Article: Gameshark A number of Gameshark codes that are usually not in the game are more advanced and can be ported without any need to use cheats that are put in the game by the developers. These codes were made by hackers to allow players to retain health and not lose any and other hacks that the developers didn't intend to be used. There's framerate cheats that are taken from their cut-scenes and locations such as the Cheese Wedge for Banjo Tooie and are ported as an improvement for the game's framerate change from it's original 30p to 60p with these codes: 802808DF 0000 - Banjo Kazooiehttp://www.emutalk.net/threads/54969-List-of-settings-amp-hacks-for-improved-rom-framerate 8007913C 0080 - Banjo Tooiehttp://www.emutalk.net/threads/54969-List-of-settings-amp-hacks-for-improved-rom-framerate http://forum.pj64-emu.com/showthread.php?t=3885 The other codes involved in exploiting these Banjo Kazooie N64 games can be found in the following games for Gamehacking.org: *Banjo Kazooie (Europe) *Banjo Kazooie (1.0, United States) *Banjo Kazooie (1.1, United States) *Banjo Tooie (Austrailia) *Banjo Tooie (Europe) *Banjo Tooie (United States) These will also allow them to bypass anything that will disable any other features. However, some of the codes require the Master code in-order to work. A new cheat that allows for wider display was released for Banjo Tooie with this: 81041710 3FE3 81041712 8E39 Gallery Project64 2015-05-25 14-10-24-64.png|Large Banjo and Kazooie with the modified size cheat code. Project64 2015-05-25 14-25-38-62.png|Shock Spring Jump in any place without a shock pad. Project64_2011-10-22_11-53-06-96.png|Swimming with the Walk Through Walls code by Gameshark. Project64 2015-05-25 11-51-59-71.png|Color changing Banjo Project64 2015-05-25 12-14-43-64.png|Multi Jump and Walk Through Walls code Banjo-Tooie Walk Through Walls Project64 2015-05-25 15-59-28-08.png|Banjo and Kazooie flying in Grunty's Furnace Fun with the help of the fly anywhere place Gameshark cheat code. Banjo Kazooie 60fps hack|An example of a 60fps cheat for Banjo Kazooie Project64 2016-04-16 15-58-36-73.png|2.35:1 Aspect Ratio via WS cheat code created by a fan. Sources de:Cheats Category:Secrets and Easter eggs